1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power supply device and a power supply module.
2. Description of Related Art
With a quick development of electronic technology, power supply devices are generally equipped to various electronic devices for providing power. Generally, the power supply device is mainly used to convert alternating currents (AC) into stable direct currents (DC) required by various electronic devices.
In a conventional power supply device, a pin base is screwed to an outer surface of a casing, and a plurality of pins fixed on the pin base stretch into the casing for electrically connecting a printed circuit board in the casing, so as to electrically connect an outer circuit with the printed circuit board through the pins. However, such deploying method can lead to a difficulty in assembling, and since the pins fixed on the pin base penetrate through the casing to electrically connect the printed circuit board, disassembling of the pins is not easy during reworking.